The loading and capacity of an access node in a wireless communication system affects the provision of communication services to wireless devices in the access node coverage area. Information about access node capacity is used in decisions about wireless device admission, call control, and handover, among other things. The way in which access node capacity is determined can vary based on the specific implementation of the capacity determining mechanism, may be changed over time, and may also vary according to the vendor or other provider of the access node, so that loading and capacity information determined by one access node may be inconsistent with a determination at another access node. Further, an access node may not receive loading or capacity information from a neighboring access node. Where an access node is unable to determine the capacity of a neighboring access node, the access node may have to determine whether to perform a handover of a wireless device to the neighboring access node without information about the current loading or capacity of the neighbor.